


In the Next Life (I Promise I’ll Stay)

by numberonemilkbread



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread
Summary: “I’ll see you on the other side,” Iwaizumi tells the snivelling boy, squeezing his hands.Oikawa wipes his face with his right sleeve, revealing a sliver of hope in those red-rimmed eyes brimming with anguish. “You’ll wait for me?”The older boy presses their foreheads together and stares hard into his partner’s eyes, conveying an eternity of promises and devotion.“Always.”Iwaizumi and Oikawa promise to find each other in every life.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	In the Next Life (I Promise I’ll Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research on Japanese history to write this, but this is definitely still littered with historical inaccuracies :/ 
> 
> This story was written out in one day because I loved the concept of reincarnation so much and thought it'd be perfect for Iwaoi. Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it ❤︎

Orange threatens to bloom at the edge of the inky sky, dawn announcing its arrival on the horizon. The commotion of soldiers bustling around the camp making last-minute weapon checks and saddling horses sound from outside of the tent, but its inhabitants make no acknowledgements about the ruckus. The emperor and his general have just finished reviewing the battle strategy, now descending into silence on opposite ends of the low table. Millions of words remain unsaid between them (and they likely never will be heard), but both men opt to watch as orange and yellow mar the night sky, weak light filtering in through a slit between the entrance flaps.

They both know it may very well be the last sunrise they will witness.

When almost all traces of nighttime have been wiped away, Iwaizumi breaks the silence. “ _Tenno_ , I should go get ready.” He moves to stand up, but Oikawa raises a hand, halting him in his motions.

“This is it, isn’t it?” Oikawa asks rhetorically, still staring outside, where men hurry back and forth amidst the shouting. Iwaizumi doesn’t answer, aware that they both know they won’t stand a chance against the enemy forces. Their troops have barely recovered from the last attack, and their numbers have rapidly declined since then. The strategy they’ve devised will only serve to delay their inevitable ends.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi agrees softly, knowing Oikawa will want to hear a reply. There’s nothing else he can say though, neither of them being one for false hope nor unrealistic promises.

When the tent is once again permeated by silence, Iwaizumi takes that as his cue and stands, already moving for the entrance when Oikawa speaks up.

“Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi whips his head back, shocked by the childish nickname he hasn’t heard for years now, hasn’t heard since Oikawa inherited the throne and appointed him as general.

Oikawa looks at him with crinkled eyes and a sunny smile, a genuine expression saved only for moments between the two of them. It’s a sight few, or perhaps even none other than Iwaizumi, get to see on the emperor, who greets everyone with the sharp, cunning eyes and vicious grin when he’s seated on the throne.

“See you later,” the emperor says. _No_ , Iwaizumi thinks, _it’s not a statement_.

A promise.

Those are words with thirty years of whispered nothings and tentative touches woven intricately together, laced with a single thread of red with two hearts on each end. Words with layers of unexpressed emotions and desires, left to be explored in another life. Words that are passionate vows to find each other again in their next adventure.

Iwaizumi pulls back the tent flap and looks back with the slightest trace of a smile. “Yeah. See you later.”

✧༺ ♡ ༻∞ ∞༺ ♡ ༻✧

Oikawa stays hidden in the beams of the roof structure, carefully observing his target: the _daimyo_ of Echigo Province. His plan is to track the man’s movements for a few days before deciding the prime time to carry out the assassination, having never been to this part of Japan. He usually wouldn’t have accepted a job that requires him to travel far, but the pay is double what he typically receives, and his mother _needs_ the money for treatment.

As he watches the _daimyo_ enter the courtyard of his house, Oikawa tries to recall anything the _daimyo_ of his home province, who was the one who hired him, had said about this assassination target. He realizes he doesn’t know much, aside from this man’s address and how he’s insanely persistent and successful, to the point where he’s becoming a threat to other _daimyos_.

After a few hours of espionage through windows and cracks, Oikawa finally has the chance to catch the man’s face. Dark, tousled hair with sharp green eyes and handsome features…

The ninja can’t help but gasp when he recognizes the face.

Unfortunately, the slip-up catches the _daimyo’s_ attention, who draws a _katana_ and surveys the area, firmly voicing, “Who’s there?”

Oikawa decides he has no choice but to show himself if he doesn’t want an entire army of samurai alerted and showing up. He skillfully drops himself through the window, landing silent as a cat on his feet, and pulls his mask off in one fluid motion. As soon as he takes a step forward, the tip of the blade is shoved a mere inch from his throat, a look of fierce determination painting the _daimyo_ ’ _s_ features before slacking into confusion.

“You…” Iwaizumi whispers, staring hard at the man standing in front of him. It’s a face that lives in many of his childhood memories: laughing from atop a horse right before smacking into a branch, afternoons of playing _kamari_ together, and competing to see who could write prettier calligraphy characters, among many more. He hasn’t seen those brown curls and wide eyes since he had journeyed to Echigo to learn the ways of the samurai before rising through the ranks to a warlord, and the other had remained behind.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa greets, surrendering his two hands upwards to indicate he means no harm. He doesn’t know if Iwaizumi has changed, doesn’t know if he’ll just slice him apart without another warning, but he most definitely does not want to be the one to spill blood, not Iwaizumi’s. “Long time no see, huh?”

“Oikawa. What are you doing here?” Iwaizumi seems to have recovered from the initial shock and slides the _katana_ back into its sheath. He eyes his childhood friend’s outfit, taking in the pitch-black material and mask, realization dawning on him. “You’re here to kill me.”

Still, he makes no move to retrieve his weapon, instead watching Oikawa for affirmation.

“Yes,” Oikawa admits with a sigh. “One of the other warlords hired me. Listen, Iwa-chan, you have to go.”

“What, I can’t just—”

“No, even if I fail my mission, they’ll just send another one to finish you off,” Oikawa states, gaze steadfast, before softening his tone. “You have to go, or they’ll kill you.”

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi gapes at the man. “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I can tell the lord some story about being ambushed or your protection being too strong.”

The two men face each other, seven years of wistfulness and longing tangible in the air. Oikawa’s heart aches to reach out to the other, to bask in the warmth of Iwaizumi’s touch and quiet affection. He doesn’t understand _why_ this attraction to the other boy has never faded, even with the years of distance and separation, why Iwaizumi remains permanently marked on some part of his heart. All he knows is he’ll give up the reward money that their family needs so desperately if it means not having to slaughter Iwaizumi, his childhood best friend.

And the only person in the world, aside from his family, he’ll never be able to kill.

“I understand,” Iwaizumi finally says, breaking them out of the moment. Oikawa nods, ready to turn and leave through the window because he can’t bear the agony of being in such close proximity to Iwaizumi, the halcyon days and years of yearning crashing back into him.

Iwaizumi’s hoarse voice stops him in his tracks.

“I’ve missed you, you know.”

A single tear threatens to spill from Oikawa’s left eye.

“I’ve missed you too, Iwa-chan,” the boy returns before leaping out the window, disappearing into the restful night without a glance back.

✧༺ ♡ ༻∞ ∞༺ ♡ ༻✧

“My parents arranged a _miai_ for me tomorrow.”

Oikawa feels his heart stop. A light breeze sways the tree branches, the sound of rustling leaves filling the clearing where they sit against a fallen tree trunk. He tightens his fists on tufts of grass on either side of him and clenches his teeth, the five centimeters between him and Iwaizumi suddenly so much more distant. He already knows there’s an unfathomable distance between Iwaizumi, the son of a wealthy merchant, and himself, a simple peasant; a distance that’s further extended by the unconventionality of their relationship.

Still, the knowledge doesn’t make this hurt any less.

“It’s the daughter of another merchant,” Iwaizumi explains, leaning against the log to stare up at the cloudless sky. “My father wants to establish a better connection with their family so he can get better goods.”

Silence, save for a distant bird call, dominates the clearing.

“So,” Oikawa eventually says. “It’s decided then?” A tiny part of him harbors hope that the _miai_ will fall through as they sometimes do, and he’ll get Iwaizumi all to himself once more.

“Pretty much,” the other boy admits reluctantly. “Father’s dead set on making the marriage happen.”

The dread in Oikawa’s stomach pools, until he’s lying in nothing but unease, anger, and desolation. Once Iwaizumi gets married and has a family to care for… He won’t be able to spend lazy afternoons together, or teach Oikawa _kyudo_ in the forest, or go stargazing on clear nights—

“Let’s run away.”

Iwaizumi’s voice is loud and clear, but Oikawa still swivels his head in bewilderment and asks, “What?”

“Let’s run away,” Iwaizumi repeats, turning to meet the dumbstruck brown eyes. “Go somewhere else, where they won’t find us.”

“Are you serious?” Oikawa questions breathlessly, leaning closer to the other boy, needing confirmation that this isn’t some sick joke.

“Of course,” Iwaizumi answers gently.

“What about your family? The business?” Oikawa presses, making sure Iwaizumi knows whole-heartedly what he’s getting himself into. The peasant doesn’t have much to lose; his parents passed away in a heatwave years ago and now he whittles his days away through farming. Iwaizumi, however, still has his parents and sibling and is learning the ropes of his father’s business, preparing to inherit it someday.

“They’ll be fine. Father can train Jiro to take over the business.”

It warms his heart to hear Iwaizumi’s affirmation, but Oikawa isn’t entirely selfish. He’ll readily give up Iwaizumi for the rest of his life if it means the other boy will be happy. It’s a huge gamble for Iwaizumi to leave everything he has right now just to be with Oikawa, and so the peasant _needs_ to know the merchant’s son won’t regret it. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Iwaizumi states, voice unwavering and bearing the strength of a thousand men.

“Where should we go then?” Oikawa ponders thoughtfully. They could leave the city, then head south, where the weather will be warmer.

Iwaizumi’s response is immediate. “It doesn’t matter. Anywhere. As long as I’m with you.”

“Careful, Iwa-chan. It almost sounds like you’re in love with me.”

The merchant’s son reaches out to lace their fingers together.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi declares, meeting Oikawa’s eyes with his own murky green ones. “Yeah, I am.”

✧༺ ♡ ༻∞ ∞༺ ♡ ༻✧

_Loyalty and honor before death._

Oikawa understands why Iwaizumi is willingly heading towards his own death. That the war has been going on for too long, and the stakes are too high. What he _doesn’t_ understand is why Iwaizumi had to be selected for this suicide mission.

There’s only a while left before the _kamikaze_ pilot will have to report to the bay. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sit side by side on the lower bunk in the latter’s room, the clock on the wall ticking ominously, counting down the last minutes of Iwaizumi’s life.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa tries to say something encouraging, tries to put their lifetime of friendship and love into words during this last chance he’ll ever have to communicate them. Instead, tears streak down his face, swallowing the words in his throat.

His companion silently reaches out to wipe them away with his thumb, similar to how he used to when they were mere children frolicking in the woods, and Oikawa would scrape his knee. Back then, Iwaizumi never would’ve thought his best friend would be fit for the military, but these past weeks of ferocious and determined fighting have proven otherwise. Still, he knows how much the remorse plagues the boy’s conscience, both of them battered and broken by the war.

Iwaizumi thinks back to the letter he had slipped into Oikawa’s drawer. _If only I could’ve had more time with you._

Despite the pain in Iwaizumi’s heart at the sight of his best friend sniffing and sobbing, he pulls Oikawa close to his chest and mutters, “It’s okay, Tooru. It’ll be fine.”

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa cries, staining the front of Iwaizumi’s uniform with tears of grief. The older boy does not answer, simply tightening the embrace and closing his eyes to savor the feeling. He wants his last thought before he leaves this world to be this memory of holding Oikawa close.

He wants to be with Oikawa, until the very last second.

Too soon, an announcement sounds through the loudspeakers, calling for all pilots from unit one to report to the bay. The two boys remain entangled for a few seconds after the impassive voice fades away until Iwaizumi regretfully pulls away. Oikawa clings on for a moment longer but ultimately lets go when the other boy gently prises his hands away from where they grip onto the pilot’s shoulders.

The imminent demise awaiting him crashes down like a heavyweight on Iwaizumi, yet he stays unfaltering, clasping Oikawa’s hands in his own with the determination and spirit of a fighter.

“I’ll see you on the other side,” Iwaizumi tells the snivelling boy, squeezing his hands.

Oikawa wipes his face with his right sleeve, revealing a sliver of hope in those red-rimmed eyes brimming with anguish. “You’ll wait for me?”

The older boy presses their foreheads together and stares hard into his partner’s eyes, conveying an eternity of promises and devotion.

“Always.”

✧༺ ♡ ༻∞ ∞༺ ♡ ༻✧

“Say, Hajime-chan, do you believe in reincarnation?”

The two boys are hanging out with the afternoon summer heat in Tooru’s backyard, Hajime examining a black beetle climbing up the tree trunk with acute interest and Tooru sprawled out on the grass.

“Re…re what?”

“Dummy Hajime-chan, reincarnation!” Tooru repeats proudly, obviously delighted to know something his best friend doesn’t.

“Don’t act all high and mighty,” Hajime berates with a frown. “You only learned that word today, didn’t you?”

Sheepishly grinning, Tooru admits, “Yeah. _Neechan_ was watching a TV show and explained to me what was happening. She said the main character kept meeting the same boy over and over again because they reincarnated!”

Hajime’s frown remains in place. “What does that mean?”

“It means that after they die, they’re reborn in another body,” Tooru explains, closing his eyes to appreciate the feeling of soft grass against his skin. “Basically, they’re living many lives. But the main character and the boy didn’t recognize each other when they reincarnated— when they were reborn in new lives. _Neechan_ says they keep meeting again because they’re soulmates, which means they’re meant to be together. Isn’t that interesting, Hajime-chan? Maybe _we’ve_ met in lives from before, and now we’re meeting again in this life!”

“Please no,” Hajime groans. “Meeting you once was enough.”

“Mean, Hajime-chan!” Oikawa huffs. “You wouldn’t remember anyway, even if we’ve met before. When you’re reborn, your memories are wiped.”

“Mmm,” Hajime hums just to indulge his best friend, his attention still on the beetle instead of Tooru’s words.

“… or maybe I’ve even been a ninja before! I wonder what you’ve been in your past lives, Hajime-chan. Probably a gorilla, with how tiny your brain is now— Ow!” Tooru rubs his head when a tiny pebble attacks his head, sitting up to turn around and growl, “Hajime-chan! You could’ve given me permanent brain damage!”

“Whatever. There’s nothing in your head to damage anyway,” Hajime replies with a snort, abandoning the tree to lie down next to his annoying best friend. The sun has started dipping beneath the horizon, painting the sky a swirl of pink and orange and red. It means it’s almost time for dinner, and another day has passed.

“Do you think we’ve actually met in another life, Hajime-chan?”

Hajime watches a bird, perhaps an eagle, fly through the fiery-tinged sky, reminding him of phoenixes. 

“Maybe. Who knows?”

✧༺ ♡ ༻∞ ∞༺ ♡ ༻✧

The deafening roar of the stadium is more muted here, the stands already packed with fans screaming and waving country flags. On the wall, the minute hand of the clock inches closer and closer to two o’clock, meaning it’s almost time for the Argentina vs. Japan match to begin. Oikawa knows his teammates will all be wondering about his whereabouts, but makes no move to hurry back, instead lingering in this darkened hallway.

“Ah, sorry I’m late,” Iwaizumi apologizes as he jogs up to Oikawa. “Hinata couldn’t find his kneepads, and Kageyama got pissed at him.”

Oikawa turns to greet the man in Japan’s athletic trainer uniform. “Those two never change, huh?”

Iwaizumi returns a knowing grin. “Ready to be pulverized?”

“Right back at you,” Oikawa replies, thinking back to their promise from third year in high school, a promise that’s followed him to Argentina and leading up to this very moment. It’s been a long and winding journey with ups and downs, but he’s made it here. And Iwaizumi’s here with him, as friends, as rivals, but also in another way.

“I’m so proud of you,” Iwaizumi says softly, almost as if reading Oikawa’s thoughts, closing the distance between them to gently take Oikawa’s right hand. “And I’m so glad I’m here to share the moment with you, to stay by your side.”

In fifteen minutes, they’ll be standing on opposite sides of the court, fighting for two different teams. Oikawa will perform his killer serves and calculated sets to take home a medal for Argentina. Iwaizumi will support his players and scrutinize from the sidelines to secure a win for Japan.

But right now, they are together, united as one team against the rest of the world.

“Until the very end?” Oikawa asks in an equally quiet voice, meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze full of affection and love. Iwaizumi holds the setter’s right hand up and brushes his lips against each digit, lingering on the ring finger, where a golden band, now on a chain around Oikawa’s neck, had once wrapped around.

“Always,” Iwaizumi mumbles against his partner’s skin. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terms:  
>  _Tenno_ \- Term for Emperor in Japanese, "literally 'heavenly sovereign' or 'Emperor of God'. " ([source](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emperor_of_Japan))
> 
>  _Miai_ \- Basically a meeting between two possible lovers arranged by the parents to gauge the feasibility of marriage, part of the process of arranged marriages ([source](https://jpninfo.com/36254))
> 
>  _Daimyo_ \- Japanese feudal lords, the main employers of ninjas ([source](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daimyo))
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment to let me know what you think! Maybe tell me which of their lives was your favorite? ;)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://numberonemilkbread.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/numberonemilkb2)


End file.
